Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device that includes a first circuit board and a second circuit board that has a power element, and a motor unit including the control device.
Description of Related Art
A control device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-41718 (JP 2008-41718 A) includes a circuit board and a plurality of circuit elements.
In the above-described control device, all the circuit elements are mounted on the planar single circuit board. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the circuit board in the plane direction in the control device.